True Believer
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: After having the door slammed in his face by Emma, Hook realizes that the only way to get his love back, is by gaining the trust of the only person who might believe his story her son. Captain Swan!


**True Believer**

**Chapter 1 **

Hook slammed his glass down on the thick oak of the bar before him, nodding at the girl behind the bar to pour another drink into his now empty glass. He had been seated in the small hole in the wall sea side pub he had stumbled into for several hours now, drowning his sorrows and silencing his thoughts with all the rum he could get his hands on.

As he watched the dark haired girl behind the bar empty the remaining rum from a hefty glass bottle into his glass, he continued to dig his hook into the underside of the bar. Dragging the metal across the wood and creating sharp groves and indents on its surface. He snatched his newly re filled glass up and took a swig, scoffing a tad at the taste and longing for personal supply below the decks of the Jolly Roger, longing for its smooth taste rather than the swill they served at this god forsaken establishment. But as much as he loved his ship, he couldn't stand to be there a moment longer. It reminded him far too much of her, of the moments they had shared on those floor boards. When they had been on the same team, fighting the same evil, together, no matter how far apart they may have been. As he promised, he thought of her every day. It was impossible not to. He saw her everywhere. The sea brought memories of their voyage to Neverland, the forest of their time together in search of a compass, the sky of their moments above the clouds on top of a bean stock.

He could see how it hurt Baelfire as well, who had lost his father, son, and love all in one swift movement. The two had shared drinks together, sitting in silence, but sharing in the same pain. Killian had done a lot of that lately, drinking that is. It wasn't as if he was exactly sober before, but that was by choice. What he was doing now was brought on by need. Something had to be done; he couldn't live out the rest of his days like this, depending on a bottle and pining over lost love. He had done far too much of that already.

"So it's happened then? You've finally done completely mad?" Tinker bell sat at a small table across from Hook, at the same little pub where only a few months earlier he had made a vow to himself to take action and change the course of his destiny.

"And why would you say that love?" Tink let out a huff, leaning back on her chair and running her hair through her messy curls, dishevelled from how many times she had pulled on them out of frustration and nerves as Killian revealed the details of his plan to her.

"What we're talking about here, its suicidal and desperate and I'm ninety nine percent sure that it won't work." Hook let a small smile spread across his lips

"But that one percent is all I need Tink. I came to you for help but I will do this on my own, I have too." She let her head fall into her hands, breathing deeply before raising her face to meet Hooks gaze.

"I don't think I could help you even if I wanted too, which I'm not saying I don't, but I would be utterly powerless there."

"You don't think I know that? I'm not coming to you for your powers, I need your support. You're one of the very few people here I actually trust to make the right call when the time comes, no matter the emotional or physical damage " Tink smiled a little at that, before shaking her head and continuing on with her thought.

"What about Balefire? Don't you think he'd like to go? I mean after all it is his.." Hook cut her off.

"Baelfire is in no condition for this kind of journey, you know that. And if this mission is as suicidal as you say, I couldn't imagine setting him up for that kind of heart break, not again. At least if I fail I'm the only one hurt. The only one who had to know."

"Except me?" Tink prompted. Hook smiled a little wider

"Yes, but you already don't believe I can succeed, and If I don't then yay for you, you were right, but if not it will merely be a pleasant surprise, and I will thoroughly enjoy saying I told you so.'' Tink let out a small laugh.

"So you're really going to go through with this then? Go there?" He nodded talking a long drink from his glass.

"But how will you find her? That portal... if you can ever call it that could spit you out anywhere. It's the land without magic Hook; you'll be entirely on your own." Killian looked up from his glass and seriously into Tinks worried and doubtful eyes.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. What's my other option? To sit here and wait to die at the hands of that…menace?" Tink looked down at her hands.

"I have to try"

Killian slumped against the hallway wall feeling utterly and completely defeated already. He had sailed his way across the realms, fighting against the vicious storm that was his portal to the land without magic only to be spit out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean hundreds of miles from land.

He was perfectly at home on water, but he was sure that the one he sought was land bound. So after what seemed like sailing forever, he reached the coast of a land called British Columbia, and started his search. His short stints in Storybrooke had taught him much about the way the world worked in this realm, and after minimal effort he found himself staring at a computer screen typing the name Emma swan into something called "google". After a few other web searches he found her name on a website for some form of firm in New York City. So after sailing all the way around the continent, Hook arrived at the eastern sea board, only to end up slumped over in a hallway, crippled with pain and a door slammed in his face.

He had held onto a little hope that "true loves kiss" would bring back her memories, and yet that had gotten him nothing more than a knee to the groin from the savior herself.

Sitting on the floor feeling utterly defeated, moments after feeling the greatest joy he had ever experienced a thought came to Hook. Something he should have thought of before. What may be the key to their salvation?

Emma was far too rational and hard headed to believe him. But Henry? And he was suddenly certain that the way to un lock his loves memories and access her heart, was through the heart of the truest believer.

**Hey! Sorry it's pretty short but hope you liked it! Hope to have more up soon!**


End file.
